Amas Veritas
by Shadow Ice Maiden
Summary: Oneshot. SanMir. Sango reflects on something from her past. Somehow it's related to a certain monk. I suck at summaries so don't kill me. Read and Review please.


A/N: Basically just a oneshot cuz I wanted a break from my YYH fic. My first SanMir fic so don't be too hard on me. Idea sparked from practical magic. Here it is. R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. T.T

**Amas Veritas**

Sango sat in a meadow of pink flowers thinking of her childhood. Eventually, she eased down onto her back and just laid there. Tonight was a new moon so the group had elected to stay in a village so as not to expose Inuyasha's secret. It was a sunny day in mid June. A faint breeze rustled through, causing the flowers to sway. A sweet melody played in her head. One her father had played when she was little. The thought of her father brought tears to her eyes, but for once she didn't hold them back.

She remembered a time when she was young, and the women had told her one day she would marry. She giggled as the thought passed her mind. When she was young, she'd never even considered marriage, the way other girls did. She was a regular tomboy. When her mother died, and she saw the sadness in her father's eyes, she decided she would never fall in love.

_What ever happened to that idea _she thought grimly.

That night she went to a meadow, much like the one she was in now. An old woman came up to her and asked her what was wrong.

She replied, "I never want to fall in love!"

The old woman smiled grimly. Her husband had just died and she knew what it was like to mourn. However, the years spent with him had been the best she'd ever had, and she couldn't imagine her life more or less without him.

"I can teach you a spell called Amas Veritas. Pick a petal from each of these flowers," she began. Sango obeyed. "Now, think of characteristics of the perfect man."

Sango thought and came up with _Kind, Tall, dark hair, violet eyes, moral, and very strong. _

"Do you have them?" the old woman asked.

Sango nodded.

"Good, now put them in this basket." She instructed. Sango obeyed and placed the petals in the basket. "Now pray."

"About what?" asked Sango.

"It matters not." The old woman replied.

Sango closed her eyes and prayed. With the help of the old woman, the petals floated into the sky.

"All finished. It's getting late. You should go home." said the woman as she disappeared into the darkness.

Sango sighed at the memory. _What if it worked? Then that guy is out there somewhere._ She thought to herself. The sound of jingling jolted her out of her daydreaming. She turned to see our favorite monk walking towards her.

"So there you are. We were getting worried." He said with a smile.

"Sorry, I just needed some time to think." She replied.

"It's alright. May I ask what about?" he inquired.

"Just my childhood." Sango's head drooped a bit at remembering once again the demon slayer village.

"I see." He sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close and rested his chin on the top of her head.

_He's so kind sometimes. _She thought. _Wait a second…_

"Houshi-sama, would you stand up for a second?" she asked.

"Uh sure." He replied, slightly disappointed.

Miroku stood up and was followed by Sango. She stood in front of him, and her head only reached to his neck which made him pretty tall considering she herself was tall.

_Oh boy, _She thought, _Kind and Tall. _

She glanced up to meet his eyes which harbored a confused look. They were violet. She noticed the sun shining on his dark locks, and then she glanced down at his shakujo.

_Violet eyes, dark hair, moral, and very strong. _She thought.

"Oh boy." She whispered.

The confused look in Miroku's eyes returned when Sango burst into a sudden fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"It's just that… when I was… little I… cast a spell… for the perfect guy." She said in between giggles.

"And what may I ask makes a perfect man to you?" he asked slowly.

"Kind, tall, dark haired, violet eyed, morality, and strength." She said when the giggles subsided.

A look of realization crossed his face after a while followed swiftly by an ear-to-ear grin.

_So that's why she wanted me to stand up. _he thought.

"Ah. That makes sense." He said.

Sango sat back down followed by Miroku who sat behind her and pulled her back until her back was pressed against his chest. They stayed like that, listening to the wind and watching the clouds, for about an hour until Miroku said something that reassured everything.

"I remember one time, when I was a child. Mushin, father, and I were outside training when out of nowhere, pink and white flower petals just fell from the sky." He said with a sad look in his eyes which was soon replaced by a soft smile.

Sango was happy to hear that, despite the sadness laced in his voice. It meant that she was right. It meant that this monk was the one she'd wished for all those years ago. Gaining confidence, she closed the small gap between their faces in a soft kiss which he soon returned once he got over the shock. She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes.

"Amas Veritas." She whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked confused once again by what she had said.

"That was the name of the spell. Amas Veritas. True love."

A/N: ok, I realize it's a bit far fetched and ooc, but I just had to write it. It's so sweet! Please review. But no flames cuz I'm still kinda new at this. Again, this is my first SanMir one-shot. Also, it's my 2nd one-shot in general and my 3rd story so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanx.

Shadow Ice Maiden


End file.
